Stand by me
by YumiSebby
Summary: Y todo lo que puede pensar Sasuke mientras ve como la pequeña Emma coloca su bonita corona de flores blancas sobre la rubia cabeza de Naruto, para que después empiecen a bailar juntos, es: 'no rompas mi corazón' y 'por favor, quédate conmigo'.
1. Stand by me

Puede que Sasuke esté un poco borracho. Quizás solo un poco bebido.

No tanto como para ir riendo a carcajadas por todas partes, pero sí para que su lengua esté mucho más suelta y las palabras no bailen demasiado en su garganta, pensando si debe decirlas o no, solo salen de la nada. Ve a gente danzando en la pista de bailen, como un equipo sincronizando, bailando al ritmo de "Happier" (nunca entenderá porque la novia -ahora esposa de Itachi- eligió esa canción, pues es demasiado triste para su propia boda. Bebido como para no apartar su vista de Naruto en todo momento. Ese tipo de bebido.

Él no hace esto muy a menudo, porque le gusta tener el control de la situación, y por supuesto, porque un Uchiha no debe mostrarse así ante los demás, pero es la boda de su hermano, y todos están felices y riendo y carcajeando, y él quiere sentirse así de feliz. Por su hermano, por su novia, por su familia, por Naruto. Así que bebe, habla con toda la gente que puede, suelta sonrisas esporádicas aquí y allá, y _de alguna manera, se siente bien._

Sus ojos siguen en Naruto, a pesar de que las luces están acentuadas, apuntando a la pista de baile donde Itachi está bailando de nuevo con Lora, con la cámara de su tía Bianca vagando detrás de ellos, y su corazón hace algo gracioso en su pecho cuando el rubio está sonriendo a su pequeña prima de cinco años, quien seguramente le ha preguntado si quería bailar con ella. La pequeña lleva el vestido revoloteado por todos lados, y a pesar de que era quien llevaba la canastita de flores durante la ceremonia, Sasuke puede suponer que ella misma se ha rociado parte de los pétalos sobre ella, porque es ese tipo de niña. Adorable y alegre. Naruto se inclina a estar más cerca de su nivel, sosteniendo su pequeña mano mientras la hace girar hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás. La corona de flores cae de la cabeza de Emma, mientras da una última vuelta, y ella hace un puchero ante ello. Pero Naruto besa su frente, y va a buscarla en tan solo unos segundos.

Sasuke tiene que apartar la mirada, concentrando su atención en algún punto del suelo, porque, primeramente, es demasiado adorable incluso para él. Y en segundo lugar, todo lo que puede pensar es en _'Algún día', 'algún día', '... algún día'._

La próxima vez que se percata de que está siguiendo a Naruto con su mirada de nuevo, es casi veinte minutos después, cuando el de piel morena está haciendo su camino de regreso de la barra, con un vaso de algo oscuro que Sasuke no sabría reconocer. Itachi lo intercepta en alguna parte del camino, y ambos empiezan a hablar, a reír y en algún punto de la conversación, Itachi golpea con cariño la espalda del menor, susurrando algunas palabras en el oído, que Sasuke desearía poder escuchar. Y Dios, todo sería tan fácil... porque su familia adora al rubio de ojos azules. Incluso a veces, mucho más que el propio Sasuke.

De alguna manera, desde que se conocieron en el tercer año de instituto, conectaron de alguna manera, y desde entonces han sido amigos. _Mejores amigos. Como hermanos. Algo que no podían explicar. Algo más que amistad y menos que relación. Una línea demasiado difusa entre la unión de varias cosas._ Y después se habían ido a vivir juntos para ahorrar gastos en la Universidad, y ahora estaban ahí, a punto de seguir adelante en su vida, en su último año de Universidad y decidiendo qué iban a hacer con su futuro.

—Hey—Naruto grita en su oído, presionando su cuerpo entero en el lado de Sasuke, mucho más cerca de lo que Sasuke permitiría frente a las personas. Pero está bien porque es la boda de su hermano y... ' _Algún_ _día_ '. Al parecer, como Naruto ve que no hay resistencia al estar tan cerca por parte del mayor, trae su silla tan cerca que prácticamente está sentado en su regazo, y Sasuke no sabe si es por el alcohol o porque ama demasiado al chico rubio idiota, pero se llena repentinamente de una perfecta felicidad, aquella que siente en esas navidades donde su familia invita a Naruto (" _¿Vamos, Sasuke, en serio? Pero si apenas puedes estar separado de Naruto más de cinco minutos. ¡Claro que tiene que pasar Navidad con nosotros!_ "), a lo que Naruto siempre responde con un grito que suena a ' _Sí_ ' y a ' _Me encantaría_ ' y por último a ' _Adoro a tu familia'_ , con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos inigualable. O esa felicidad que siente cuando ambos están tumbados en el sillón sin hacer nada en concreto, solo con el ruido de la televisión de fondo -seguramente algún capítulo de algún anime, o un documental o incluso una película de ninjas que ambos tanto adoran-, Naruto con su cabeza en el regazo del mayor, mientras este juega con el cabello del rubio hasta que finalmente se quedan dormidos. O la felicidad que siente cuando son las tres y media de la mañana y el menor llama a la puerta de su habitación -frente a la suya-, con su almohada bajo el brazo, frotándose los ojos, y susurrando un "¿Puedo dormir contigo? (' _Eres un Usuratonkachi'_ Sasuke siempre susurra, mas siempre hace un hueco en sus sábanas, porque la calidez de Naruto es agradable y de alguna manera le encanta despertar abrazado a Naruto). Ese tipo de felicidad que sabe que algún día lo destrozará. Esa que lo sacude como una ola, para después golpearlo contra las rocas.

—Estás tan borracho. — El menor se ríe, los labios casi rozando la mejilla de Sasuke mientras se inclina para hablar sobre el fuerte sonido de la música. Él está sonriendo demasiado ampliamente, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos, acalorado, con la chaqueta mal colocada, la corbata desatada y demasiado revoltoso. Y quizás, solo quizás, Sasuke se ha enamorado mucho más de ese chico que parece un huracán en su vida, justo en ese momento. —Además, he descubierto de dónde vienen tus habilidades raras de baile— Susurra, aún más cerca, para después girar sobre su cuerpo, aún en el regazo de Sasuke, para señalar a su hermano, quien está haciendo una voltereta extraña. Sasuke tiene que morder su lengua para no negar con cansancio.

Se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que al otro lado de la pista Emma empieza a ondear su corona de flores con entusiasmo para así llamar la atención de Naruto.

— ¿Una nueva amiga, Dobe?— Pregunta, porque es demasiado adorable e increíble como para dejarlo pasar. La canción termina la gente empieza a aplaudir. Emma se acerca un poco más hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa, aún ondeando su bonita corona de flores blanca en su manita.

— ¡Ella se acercó a mí tan de repente! Y preguntó de forma muy educada '¿Podría bailar conmigo?', y yo todo lo que pude pensar era "Eres una Uchiha, sin duda". Y después ella simplemente cogió mi mano, y me llevó a la pista. E incluso hizo una reverencia antes de empezar el baile. — Naruto carcajea, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.—¿Cómo podría decir no a eso?— Sasuke asiente, porque incluso él no se podría haber negado a eso. Porque su prima es preciosa y él tiene una especie de adoración hacia ella. Naruto se calla unos instantes, para después morder su labio con incertidumbre. Sasuke quiere besarlo.

Aún en su regazo, Naruto se mueve más cerca, para encontrar la mirada del mayor. — ¿Crees que sería un buen padre?—Pregunta, con algo de timidez.

Algo se queda en la garganta del mayor, impidiendo que las palabras salgan. Es ahí cuando la ola de felicidad se estrella contra las piedras, chocando y destrozando todo de alguna manera. Pero aún así no pierde la sonrisa. Porque es la boda de su hermano. Porque aún tiene a Naruto en su vida. —Sí— dice, y si su voz suena ronca, Naruto no dice nada de ello. Sasuke deja que su mente vague por un territorio horrible, donde Naruto está con alguien de rostro indescriptible, sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos, haciendo caras y ruidos estúpidos para hacer que el bebé ría. Sería un buen padre. Sería la mejor persona para pasar por ese camino lleno de baches y atajos desconocidos. —Serás un gran padre— Y las palabras pesan en su pecho. Se imagina a sí mismo en la observando desde la periferia como Naruto es feliz con su nueva vida, con su esposa o esposo, y dos o tres niños correteando; siendo él siempre el tío raro y solitario con el que pasan un día al mes.

De pronto no puede respirar lo suficiente como para que algo de aire quede en sus pulmones y pueda recuperar el aliento.

La sonrisa de Naruto le dedica es la más sincera y bonita que solo por eso, el nudo en su pecho merece la pena. —Hey, teme...— Empieza Naruto, y Sasuke solo piensa que tiene la boca seca y que el nudo en su garganta no se va. —¿Quieres bail-

—Voy a por algo de beber. — Exclama Sasuke antes de escuchar lo que Naruto estaba hablando. —Perdona, ¿qué?—

Naruto tiene su mirada perdida por unos segundos en Itachi y Lora, con sus frentes sobre la otra, abrazados y susurrándose en el oído. Sasuke puede jurar que hay un destello de tristeza en la mirada del menor, pero es tan fugaz que después no está seguro. —No importa. — Dice, con una sonrisa. Y puede que tenga razón. No importa. —Voy a bailar con aquella pequeña señorita de nuevo. — Y después, con un último guiño, se ha ido. Dejando a Sasuke solo. _Solo._

' _Vas a romper mi corazón, Dobe_ ' Sasuke piensa mientras observa como Emma se quita su corona de flores y la coloca con cuidado y lentamente sobre la cabeza rubia del menor, quien empieza a hacer caras tontas y a poner poses estúpidas. Porque tarde o temprano, alguien, chico o chica, va a robar su corazón. Quizás no esta noche, quizás no dentro de un mes, pero algún día, lo que sea que Sasuke le está ofreciendo a Naruto (amistad, peleas estúpidas, gritos que acaban en carcajadas, clases de cómo cultivas los tomates adecuados, o de cómo tener organizada la casa, sus extraños hábitos, noches de videojuegos y de hablar de nada en concreto, tardes en el sillón viendo alguna película mientras juega con su cabello), no será suficiente. Nunca más será suficiente. La gente no pasa su vida con su amigo. La gente no se queda viviendo para siempre con su mejor amigo. Y menos alguien como Naruto, que quiere una familia, que quiere _encontrar el amor. 'De verdad que vas a romper mi corazón. En tantos pequeños trozos que de alguna manera, jamás voy a ser capaz de pasar sobre ello.'_

Naruto sigue ahí a día de hoy.

Y le ha dado más de ocho años de su vida. Día a día. Las veinticuatro horas. Cadera con cadera.

Y aunque Sasuke tomaría mil años más, quiere que Naruto sea feliz. Que crezca. Que encuentre el amor. Que tenga niños y sea el mejor padre.

Así que nunca se lo dice.


	2. Jealous

Sasuke no está celoso. No está celoso para nada. Él no es una persona celosa. ¿Por qué debería? Naruto y él solo son amigos. Pero hay algo acerca de Sakura, la chica que trabaja en la cafetería, que hace a Sasuke perder su cabeza de una mala manera.

Todo empezó una tarde de Octubre, cuando Sasuke estaba estirado en el sillón, con sus piernas colocadas sobre el regazo de Naruto, ambos viendo un nuevo capítulo de Anime en Netflix. Era una rutina habitual, pero entonces, muy estúpido de él, había tenido que hablar y quejarse de que se había quedado sin café y vendería su alma por uno. Minutos después, Naruto tiró de su mano repetidas veces, susurrando algo como "¿Venderías tu alma por un café? ¡Vamos a por uno entonces, quizás así no tenga que aguantarte tanto!" Y claro que estaba bromeando, pero aún así, una sensación cálida fluyó por el pecho del menor al ver como su mejor amigo cogía su abrigo y su bufanda para ir a por un café.

(...)

Y allí estaba ella. Con su pelo rosa, su delantal blanco con pequeñas flores rosas, estilo japonés, su sonrisa amplia y amable, y Sasuke solo no podía. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero no, Naruto tuvo que entrar y sentarse en una mesa.

Poco tardó la chica pelirosa en acercarse a él, por supuesto. Tan amable como parecía a la vista, preguntó qué deseaban mientras traía una pequeña libretita rayada de los mismos colores que el delantal, y aún cuando Naruto ordenó el café de Sasuke tal y como le gustaba sin ni siquiera darle una mirada, como si lo hiciese él mismo todos los días, la sensación de pesadez no se fue. La sensación era nueva, en su mayoría, el querer usurpar a Naruto como suyo, aún cuando sabía que ninguna persona pertenecía a otra, pues no eran objetos. Él simplemente quería coger al rubio y abrazarlo contra su pecho frente a esa chica que ahora estaba apuntando su número en el café.

—Disculpa, ¿qué es esto?— Preguntó el menor a Sakura. Sasuke soñaría durante noches con ese nombre, y todos terminaban en ella apartándole al rubio de su vida, como si el momento hubiese llegado.

—Mi número, por supuesto.— Y cuando Naruto iba a murmurar un "felicidades" hacia Sasuke por haber ligado de nuevo, la chica se volvió al rubio y simplemente dijo: —Espero tu llamada.

Sasuke no podía decir que le molestó más, si ver a Naruto asentir, o el nudo que se había atrapado en su garganta. Sin querer respuesta alguna, se levantó del asiento y salió del café, consciente de que Naruto iba detrás de él.

 _(...)_

Sasuke había visto varias veces como alguien intentaba ligar con Naruto, por supuesto. No era nuevo para él, pues era consciente de que el rubio era atractivo y además de eso bastante divertido y suelto a la hora de hacer amistades, pero lo que sí era _nuevo_ era ver como le prestaba tanta atención a esa chica. Eso era nuevo. Naruto era lento para las cosas amorosas, nunca se daba cuenta de cuándo alguien intentaba _tener más que una amistad_ con él -Dios, Sasuke sabía eso demasiado bien-, y eventualmente los chicos o chicas que lo intentaban, terminaban cansados de su torpeza en temas amorosos y desaparecían.

Eso no estaba pasando con Sakura.

Ya habían quedado tres veces. Y Sasuke puede asegurar que no le ha cogido tanta aversión a nadie en su vida como le pasa con esa chica; ella superaba incluso a su profesor de música, el tipo que le hizo tocar la canción de Titanic en un recital, cuando él no sabía tocar bien la flauta, enfrente de decenas de personas (sí, eso no acabó bien para él).

Todo lo que salía de la boca de Naruto es " _Sakura es increíble" "¿Sabes que a Sakura también le gusta el anime?" "¿Sabes que a Sakura le gustan más los zorros que cualquier otro animal ¡Como a mí!" "A ella le encanta la música indie, ¿te lo puedes creer?"_

Y la última de todas fue aún peor, cuando estaban en un bar, junto con Itachi y Lora, quienes habían regresado de Japón y habían quedado con ellos para salir a cenar. Fue entonces cuando Naruto recibió un mensaje de texto y después un: —"¡Sasuke, _Sakura va a invitarme a comer Ramen! ¡Ramen!"_

 _—¡Ya está!—_ Se escuchó gritar a sí mismo, como si eso fuese suficiente para desbordar el vaso.

¡Exacto, Ramen! ¿A quién le gusta el Ramen, por Dios? Así que más exasperado de lo que le gustaría admitir, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y salió a la calle, respirando profundamente e intentando que el aire frío lo abrazara lo suficientemente para que permaneciera algo más tranquilo. Su hermano salio tras la puerta minutos después.

—Estás un poco tenso, ¿no?

—¿A quién le gusta el maldito Ramen? Es horrible, sabe a jabón y metal.

—Oye, a mí me gusta el Ramen de verduras. Y no sabe a metal y jabón, sabe a... ¿verduras?— Itachi palmeó la espalda de su hermano, animándolo a hablar.

—¿Qué pasa si ya me está reemplazando?— Con su cabeza baja y odiándose ver tan frágil, apretó sus puños con fuerza. Itachi lo miró de soslayo durante unos segundos, algo en su mirada gritaba un "¿de verdad?" y después simplemente empezó a reír.—¿¡Qué?!— Gritó el menor, golpeando el brazo del otro.—No es gracioso para nada.

—¿Reemplazándote? ¿A ti? ¿De verdad estás preguntando eso?—Siguió riéndose por varios minutos, con intensidad, y a cada segundo que pasaba, Sasuke estaba más y más molesto. ¿Qué era tan divertido?— Esto es demasiado bueno, tengo que llamar a mamá y decirle.

—No entiendo porqué piensas que es tan divertido, ¿no has visto que no deja de hablar de ella?

—Aún eres demasiado joven, y definitivamente, eres demasiado lento. Quizás cuando seas más grande, te darás cuenta de todo y tú te reirás de esto tanto como yo estoy haciendo y pienso hacer.

Y Itachi desaparece de nuevo por la puerta, con teléfono en mano, y Sasuke está seguro de que está llamando a su madre. Él sigue sin entender qué es tan divertido, y definitivamente, nunca entenderá a su hermano. Suspira y se anima a volver dentro, ahora algo más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, Naruto no vuelve a mencionar a Sakura.

(...)

Esa noche, cuando llegan a casa y se tumban de nuevo en el sofá, Naruto es quien agarra los pies del mayor y los pone sobre su regazo, acariciando su pierna de arriba a abajo con mimo. Con su cara sonriente y sus ojos brillantes, su pelo rubio iluminado por la luz del foco que le da tenuamente, Sasuke quiere besarlo.

—¿Estás bien?— Naruto murmulla, siguiendo con sus caricias. Y se sienten las dos únicas personas en el mundo en ese mismo momento. Sasuke solo asiente y se relaja ante las cosquillas de Naruto.

(...)

A la semana, cuando van de nuevo a por un café a la cafetería, Sakura parece mucho más pequeña e inofensiva, porque sí, quizás a ella le guste el ramen y los zorros, pero por la noche, es Sasuke a quien Naruto abraza en el sofá, por la noche, es a Sasuke a quien Naruto busca cuando ha tenido un mal sueño o no puede dormir.

Y Sasuke puede tomar eso, mientras Naruto quiera ofrecérselo.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aunque a veces desearía más"_


	3. Empezar

Es enero del siguiente año, y ambos deben empezar su tesis para el último año de Universidad, algo que deben presentar para finalmente aprobar. Y todo es un desastre, porque ambos se propusieron que empezarían en día uno de Enero y hoy es todo _'resaca'_ y ' _debemos limpiar'_ y Sasuke vuelve a preguntarse porqué hicieron la fiesta de Fin de Año en su casa.

Así que allí están ambos, en la sala de estar, con sus ordenadores sobre su regazo intentando avanzar algo. Algo. Incluso la propia palabra ya suena demasiado en sus estados actuales, pues prácticamente ni siquiera pueden mantenerse despiertos.

—¿No íbamos a irnos a dormir temprano anoche, para empezar nuestras tesis de _"la mejor y más productiva forma"?_ — Pregunta Naruto, quien está, literalmente, echado en el sillón, ocupando casi todo el espacio de este, con sus píes pegados al regazo del mayor, quien está acariciando sus cienes con cuidado. Quizás esa última botella de Ron no fue la mejor idea...

—Cállate. Me duele la cabeza.— Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirando sus pantallas, completamente atentos. Luego, simultáneamente, como si estuviesen unidos por la cadera -no lo están, aunque demasiadas personas piensan lo contrario-, ambos se desploman hacia atrás.— No puedo más. Voy a ir a por una caja de aspirinas y una botella grande de agua.

No se ha levantado todavía, cuando Naruto gruñe _"¿Puedes traerme uno a mí también? Creo que vomitaré si me levanto"_. Sasuke suspira y se vuelve a echar para atrás, pues realmente lo que menos quiere ahora mismo es levantarse del sillón. Su cabeza da tantas vueltas que se siente completamente mareado, inestable, pues da igual que punto de la habitación mire, este no deja de girar y girar. Su estómago está revuelto y de vez en cuando tiene que cerrar sus ojos y tomar respiraciones profundas o vomitará.

—Solo si me dejas hacerte una foto tal y como estás ahora y mandarla al grupo.—Susurra, y es que él no quiere realmente levantarse. Naruto se tumba aún más en el sofá, como si quisiese esconderse del mundo, pero a pesar de todo, es Naruto quien se levanta gruñendo, diciendo que le debe una grande por esto. Y aunque parece que se caerá al suelo unas cuantas veces antes de salir de la habitación, se las arregla para llegar a la cocina, Sasuke puede deducir por los ruidos y maldiciones -seguramente no encontrará las aspirinas-.

El mayor vuelve su cabeza al documento de Word frente a él, totalmente en blanco. Piensa en sus cursos, en sus cuatro años de carrera y en todo lo que ha aprendido, y en lo que tiene qué poner en práctica. ¿Algo debe salir de ahí, verdad? Porque él realmente debe empezar.

Naruto emerge por la puerta, aferrándose al pequeño bote blanco de pastillas como si le estuviese dando la vida totalmente, y con una gran jarra de agua con dos vamos. Sasuke teme que todo se caiga al suelo si no lo coge velozmente ya que Naruto tiene muy mal equilibrio y mayormente con la resaca sacudiendo su cabeza, así que vuelve a poner el ordenador en la mesa a su derecha y alcanza las cosas, sirviendo un vaso de agua para cada uno con una pastilla al lado de este. Naruto vuelve a tumbarse en el sofá, mucho más cerca que antes, con sus píes en el regazo de Sasuke cuando este se sienta.

—Esto es abrumador, Sasuke, ¿no podemos dejarlo para mañana?—Hay una parte, una muy muy pequeña parte de él que desea dejar esto para mañana o para dentro de una semana, cuando su cuerpo realmente se recupere de la noche de ayer, pero la parte responsable, la que mayormente domina su mente, no está de acuerdo con eso. Es su trabajo final, de lo que depende su graduación y tiene que hacerlo perfecto. Él es un Uchiha y no puede permitirse fracasar.

—Mira, dobe, ¿qué tal si cada uno escribe el inicio de la tesis? Es decir, la introducción y plantea como quiere desarrollarla, ¿vale?—Naruto aún se ve dudoso, con sus ojos entrecerrados y vagando por toda la habitación en busca de una excusa lo suficientemente decente.—Si lo hacemos, después podemos descansar, desayunar apropiadamente y ver el último capítulo de _Made in Abyss_ , ¿qué te parece?—Ahora sí, Naruto asiente repetidas veces, con estusiasmo, por supuesto y Sasuke se siente orgulloso de lo bien que lo conoce.

Ambos cogen papel y diferentes bolígrafos de colores para esta parte, y Sasuke no puede pensar en nada más que simplemente mirar el objeto que tiene en su mano y hacer trazos sin sentido en el papel. Realmente no sabe porqué compro esos bolígrafos, quizás porque quedaban bien en la taza de su escritorio o porque había leído que esos colores brillantes ayudaban a retener los datos con mayor facilidad a la hora de estudiar. Pero ahora todo eso suena estúpido.

Sacude su cabeza y se repite que necesita concentrase. No puede dejar que el día uno de este año sea el menos productivo de todo el año. ¡Eso no tendría sentido! Él siempre pensaba que el año debe empezar de la manera más productiva posible. Por supuesto.

Pero... cuando mira a Naruto -ni siquiera han pasado cinco minutos desde la propuesta de Sasuke-, éste simplemente ha caído dormido en el respaldo del sofá. Naruto, ese maldito traidor, cómodamente dormido, acurrucado debajo de la manta de lana blanca con zorros naranjas, con su ordenador portátil a punto de caer al suelo, con los bolis sobre la alfombra y el cuaderno al lado de estos, y el cuello en un ángulo tan incómodo que seguramente cuando despierte estará quejándose de esto durante horas, su pelo revuelto ya que no lo ha peinado esta mañana, claramente, su boca medio abierta y su respiración profunda.

Sasuke vuelve a mirar a su hoja de papel, que sigue en blanco y se pregunta si Naruto se ha molestado en ni siquiera intentar escribir algo o simplemente ha tirado la toalla y se echó a dormir.

Está a punto de despertarlo. De verdad quiere zarandearlo y gritarle que deberían empezar a trabajar en su tesis, pero se ve tan adorablemente patético que simplemente no puede, así que rueda los ojos, suspira y lo deja dormir. Además, si se aburre demasiado, simplemente puede pintar bigotes de gato en su cara, o algo que demuestre que es mejor para Sasuke no estar durmiendo ahora. (Mentira, él realmente quiere dormir. Naruto maldito y afortunado traidor)

Desesperado, con su cabeza guiada por la resaca y su necesidad de dormir abrazado a Naruto, busca en google _"cómo se debe empezar una tesis"_ , y navega sobre el primer resultado, que finalmente se resume en algo completamente estúpido: _Piensa en todo lo que has aprendido durante el año y simplemente escribe lo que surja. Cuando encuentres el punto real que quieres relatar, busca información sobre esta y sigue escribiendo._

Gracias por nada, internet.

—Esto es malditamente inútil.—Comenta en voz alta, como si Naruto pudiese escucharle.—¿Solo tienes que escribir la tesis, para escribir la tesis? Wow, esta persona merece una medalla a la estupidez, ¿verdad dobe?—Se siente tonto cuando, lógicamente no recibe respuesta alguna.

Observa de manera descuidada el perfil de Naruto, nuevamente. Las personas están encajadas para que la luz no los molestara nada más despertar y su cabeza dejase de palpitar cuando se decidieron a empezar a escribir, por lo que solo un pequeño rayo de luz está iluminando la cara del chico rubio. Su pelo, como siempre pasa cuando el sol le da desde una perspectiva exacta, brilla como si realmente fuese de oro. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, por estar tan abrigado por la manta de lana, y su rostro es totalmente pacífico, sin rastro de pesadilla o posibilidad de despertarse en los próximos minutos.

Aún recuerda sus ojos brillantes y sus sonrisas gigantes de la noche anterior, con su copa en la mano e intentando bailar al ritmo de la música. Recuerda cómo estaba hablando con Sakura y cómo, de un segundo a otro, dejó a la muchacha en las escaleras, con dos amigos más, cuando las doce de la noche finalmente se acercaba, para correr hacia él y llevarlo al balcón del salón, donde estaban solos, fuera del bullicio y el jaleo del salón.

 _—¿Qué hacemos aquí, dobe?— Pregunta Sasuke, su tono tan bajo que si no estuviesen uno al lado del otro, probablemente no hubiese escuchado nada._

 _—Ver los fuegos artificiales tú y yo._

Vuelve la vista al papel, y en contra de su propia voluntad, sin ser conscientes de sus actos, ha escrito _Naruto_. Simplemente _Naruto_. En la parte superior de la página. De color azul.

Allí, en aquel balcón, no habían besado a nadie. Llevaban años sin besar a nadie. Incluso cuando Sasuke juraba que Naruto iba a besar a Sakura. Él no lo había hecho. Habían permanecido allí los dos, con sus hombros rozando, sus risas anchas y sus susurros descuidados, mirando los fuegos artificiales que indicaban la entrada a un nuevo año. Sasuke se preguntó por un segundo si Naruto seguiría con él ese año o finalmente sería el año en el que encontraría el amor y empezaría su vida lejos de él. A las doce y seis de la noche, sus miradas habían conectado y Sasuke no había podido evitar llevar sus ojos a los labios de Naruto, cuando sus amigos seguían besando a sus parejas y deseaban a todo el mundo un feliz año.

Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a la página antes en blanco, ahora con un "Naruto" escrito como cabecera y lo tacha, una simple línea recta sobre el nombre.

 _Querría haberte besado a media noche, Dobe._

Una frase. Siete palabras. Un deseo que llevaba latiendo en su pecho desde anoche. Una confesión que no había dejado su cabeza desde que su mirada se posó en los labios de su mejor amigo.

—Vamos, idiota, esto es un trabajo escolar. Una tesis. Tu graduación depende de ello. Tu futuro depende de ello. No hagas de esto un maldito _diario de Noah._

Se levanta del sofá, y suspira, aún con su papel en la mano.

Y es allí cuando Naruto se despierta, desorientado y con sus ojos aleteando a causa del sol que ahora da directamente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me has dicho algo, Teme?—Se frota los ojos y se endereza en el sillón.

—Sí, he dicho que como no acabes tu tesis, te echaré del piso y dormirás bajo un puente. Te lo juro, Usuratonkachi

—¡Oye! ¿Y qué es lo que has escrito tú, entonces? Porque te veo de píe y no concentrado en tu ordenador.— Sasuke salta, agarrando el papel contra su pecho, como si escondiese su mayor secreto. Quizás es cierto. Quizás estar enamorado de Naruto es su mayor secreto.

—No he escrito nada.—Miente, y Naruto simplemente se encoge de hombros y vuelve hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Podemos hacer un descanso, Sasuke? No puedo más.

—Naruto, has estado durmiendo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera has intentado empezar.

—¿Por favor? ¿Podemos desayunar, ver el capítulo final de _Made in Abyss_ y empezar mañana? Hoy solo quiero estar perezoso contigo, en el sillón.

Y por mucho que lo intenta, Sasuke nunca puede decirle que no.

Cuando Naruto deja la habitación para ir a por la caja de cereales y el paquete de leche, Sasuke hace una bola de papel con el folio donde había escrito, y lo lanza detrás del sillón.

Comenzar el año de forma productiva, es lo más difícil, definitivamente.

 _No su deseo frustrado o su corazón unido con cinta a causa de los sentimientos rotos. No. Sólo comenzar es la parte difícil._


	4. Noche de la luna

"Nuevamente, ¿quién tuvo esta maravillosa idea?" Susurra Naruto, rodeado por la oscuridad. Sasuke lo mira detenidamente, agradeciendo que la luz de luna le diera la iluminación justa para ver que incluso si hay cansancio en su tono de voz, sus ojos brillan con diversión.

"Oh, no sé. ¿Tú?" De fondo está el sonido del mar, y Sasuke se siente como en uno de esos vídeos que se pone cuando no puede dormir. Naruto niega con la cabeza, como si lo que acaba de insinuar hubiese sido una auténtica tontería. "Dobe, ¿quién se emocionó por querer ver la luna llena? Te aseguro que no fui yo." Responde distraidamente, mandando un nuevo mensaje.

 _"Hey, abre la puerta delantera para que el dobe y yo podamos entrar."_

"Bueno... la luna llena es preciosa, y tú dijiste que ya que estábamos aquí, podíamos caminar por la playa. Sin embargo, nunca dije que quería quedarme encerrado fuera. Muchas gracias por eso, teme." Sasuke no necesita mirar a Naruto para saber que está sonriendo, y como respuesta, golpea su hombro con cariño.

"Yo tampoco recuerdo decir que me quería quedar fuera de la casa, dobe... Además, seguro que Itachi verá en cualquier momento el mensaje y nos dejará entrar."

"¿Y si está durmiendo?" Gimotea, sentado en la arena, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por tumbarse cómodamente. Al ver que tras el tercer intento no puede, simplemente opta por sentarse. Sasuke descubre cuando Naruto le da la espalda que tiene su camiseta totalmente llena de arena en la parte de atrás. El mayor no puede hacer más que reír. Finalmente, el rubio se quita sus zapatos, y aunque sigue quejándose espontáneamente, no le da importancia.

Él se une al lado de Naruto, sin quitarse los zapatos. Nunca le ha gustado la sensación de sentir la arena en sus píes. Es incómodo. "Bueno, si está durmiendo, siempre podrás contarle a nuestros amigos cómo nos dejaste fuera de la casa cuando fuimos de vacaciones." Dice, antes de poder pensar en otra cosa. Y aunque intenta que no ocurra, ya ha recreado la escena en su mente: _Esa vez fuimos al apartamento de mis padres por vacaciones, y Naruto tuvo la maravillosa idea de salir por la noche para ver la luna._ Después Naruto lo cortaría, y seguiría contando la historia al resto de sus amigos, gesticulando demasiado y con su tono repleto de exaltación. _Y después Sasuke dijo que quería caminar un rato por la playa. Nos dimos cuenta de que ambos habíamos olvidado las llaves en el cuenco del recibidor y al final... tuvimos que dormir en la arena. Hacía frío, y la arena picaba... Fue horrible._ Mentiría. Pero después, con una enorme sonrisa, miraría a Sasuke y ambos se leerían la mente: _Había sido increíble._

"Esta es la razón por la que no debo hacerte caso, dobe." Bromea, suspirando al final. Como si Naruto fuese _demasiado._ Es Abril, y aunque el aire es frío, no hace el frío suficiente como para que ambos quieran regresar -incluso si tuviesen la oportunidad-. El sonido de fondo, acompañado de la luna y de la tranquilidad al rededor, podría ser bastante relajante si finalmente tienen que dormir ahí.

Antes de poder hablar, parece que Naruto ha leído su pensamiento, porque vuelve a intentar tumbarse, esta vez haciendo una almohada extraña y amorfa de arena. Apoya su cabeza y se queda mirando al cielo. "Ver esto de noche casi me hace no echar de menos comer Ramen esta semana." Sasuke sigue a Naruto y se tumba a su lado.

"En realidad estoy sorprendido de que no me estés interrogando sin descanso sobre estrellas." Siempre era así. Cuando estaban mirando algún documental sobre algo, a la media hora -si Sasuke tenía suerte- Naruto lo estaba atosigando a preguntas sobre ese mismo documental, buscando información sobre el tema a tratar y no dejaba de hablar sobre lo mismo durante, al menos, una semana.

"Podría. Quiero saber qué constelación estamos mirando ahora mismo." Responde, y Sasuke juraría que Naruto se ha acercado un poco más a él, pero no puede estar seguro. "Pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado cómodo para ello."

"Vago." Es todo lo que el mayor puede decir, la palabra está bañada en cariño.

"¡Mira! Esa parece un _bol_ de arroz." Ambos empiezan a reír, suave y bajito, rodeándose en su propia burbuja nuevamente.

"¿Ese?" Pregunta Sasuke, levantando su mano y señalando al conjunto de estrellas que tenía a la izquierda. Si lo miraba desde una perspectiva ondulada... no, sin duda eso no parecía un bol de arroz. Quizás un pájaro sin pico...

"No, este." Dice Naruto, sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Sasuke, gentilmente apuntando en la dirección correcta.

Sasuke tiene que enfocar su mirada durante casi un minuto, y mirar la constelación de diferentes maneras para poder, finalmente, ver de lo que Naruto está hablado. Si lo miras de forma ondulada, podría parecer un bol lleno de arroz. Incluso hay un conjunto de tres estrellas que parecen un pequeño gramo de arroz caído, como si de un cuadro se tratase. Cuando finalmente Sasuke se vuelve a Naruto para decirle de su descubrimiento del pequeño grano solitario, Naruto ya lo está mirando, y las palabras quedan bailando en su garganta. Naruto lo está mirando de _esa manera._ Eso que siempre hace cuando se piensa que Sasuke no lo está mirando, esa que provoca una subida y bajada estrepitosa de su estómago.

"Si yo fuese un superhéroe, sería ere grano de arroz solitario." Dice, porque no sabe qué más hacer. Y Naruto se ríe tanto que casi está llorando. Sasuke se ríe también Y es esto lo que le da miedo perder si algo cambia, estos momentos tontos pero que tanto significan para ambos. Naruto suelta su muñeca, y si Sasuke echa de menos la sensación de su toque, no dice nada. Hay un instante, ínfimo y fugaz, donde Sasuke se pregunta qué pasaría si él se inclinase un poco. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para hacer saber a Naruto que quiere besarlo, ahí y ahora. Si Naruto se inclinaría también; si Naruto le devolviese el beso y si, después de eso, sonreiría de esa manera cálida, con sus ojos llenos de estrellas.

"Osa mayor." Dice, sin embargo. Levantando su dedo y apuntando a las estrellas por encima de su cabeza. Está a punto de preguntar quién tuvo la idea de llamar a ese conjunto de luces diminutas "Osa mayor", pero Naruto vuelve a rodear su muñeca. "¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta en su lugar.

Naruto intenta hablar, pero solo boquea, como si las palabras no saliesen. "Nada, no importa." Dice, y suelta su muñeca con gentileza. Sasuke quiere agarrar la suya, y seguir hablando por horas. O besarlo en la mejilla -o dónde sea-. Y está apunto de hacerlo, eso último, ahuecar su cara entre sus manos pálidas y besar la segunda marca de su mejilla izquierda -algo que lleva deseando hacer desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo-, pero su móvil vibra en su bolsillo trasero.

"Itachi." Es todo lo que dice, y el momento pasa rápido, demasiado. Como si nunca hubiese existido si no llega a ser por la presión en su pecho.

Y aunque cuando llegan a su piso, dos días más tarde, sigue encontrando arena en todas partes, a Sasuke no es que realmente le importe demasiado. Aún conservará el recuerdo de la noche de la luna.


End file.
